User blog:Iamthelegion/A complete list of battles I have written + Q
What it says in the title. Also, I'm happy to answer any questions that are asked, and I will update this when I make new ones. |-| Uploaded:= *War Machine vs Raiden *JLA vs Super Smash Brothers 1 *Eragon vs Harry Potter (still in progress though) *Batman vs Cheese *Thor vs Dragonborn *Azrael vs Raven (I'm just writing Azrael) *Tail vs Naruto *Dragonborn vs Franklin Richards *Yorick Brown vs Guybrush Threepwood *Jim Gordon vs Max Payne *Duke Nukem vs Harvey Bullock *Guile vs Broly *Crazy Dave vs Norman Osborn *Mario vs Ben 10 *Captain America vs Master Chief * Donkey Kong vs Bane |-|Not Yet Uploaded:= *Thing vs Animal Crosser *Knuckles vs Hulk *Scribblenauts vs Kyle Rayner *Dante vs Spiderman *Prototype vs Beast Boy *Ash Ketchum vs Ben 10 *Baraka vs Wolverine *Black Ops vs Blade *Sonic vs Quicksilver *Slenderman vs Deadpool *Shepard vs Nick Fury *Mario vs Thor *Wii Sports vs Peanuts *Ken vs Iron Fist *Kratos vs Goku *Link vs Iron Man *Master Chief vs Captain America *Pikachu vs Superman *Phoenix Wright vs Daredevil *Dream vs King Dedede *Scorpion vs Iceman *Ezio vs Nightwing *Altair vs Wally West *Desmond vs Superboy *Green Arrow vs Crash Bandicoot (originally vs Lara Croft, but I couldn't quite get enough) *Lee Carvallo vs The Ultimate Warrior *L vs N *Amadeus Cho vs Ness *Broforce vs Super Hero Squad *Super Smash Bros vs Justice League 2 *Terry Bogard vs Fighting American *Starfox vs Guardians of the Galaxy *Donkey Kong vs Bane *Star-killer vs Electro *Sinestro vs Ganondorf *Joker vs Kefka *Wario vs Sasuke *Magneto vs Shadow *Kingpin vs Dr Eggman *Darkseid vs Bowser *Sovereign vs Onslaught *Cynder vs Loki *Bowser Jr. vs The Wizard *King K-Rool vs Killer Croc *Batman vs Morbius *Batman vs James Bond *Batman vs Goku *Batman vs Swamp Thing *Batman vs MAA Agent - I actually lost the paper I wrote this on so I'm re-writing it as a royale *Goku vs Gohan *Goku vs Eragon *Goku vs Sonic *Goku vs Hulk *Goku vs Leonardo *Daredevil vs Kevin Levin *Daredevil vs Batman *Daredevil vs Angel *Daredevil vs Spiderman *Mario vs Luigi *Mario vs Crash Bandicoot *Mario vs Hal Jordan *Hal Jordan vs the Hood *Hal Jordan vs Alan Scott *Mario vs Avatar Aang *Eragon vs Po *Godzilla vs Galactus *'Mickey Mouse' vs SpongeBob *Cosmo vs Homer *Max Steel vs Generator Rex *Brian Griffin vs Mr Peabody *Captain Planet vs Avatar Aang *Kim Possible vs Numbah Five *Dragonborn vs Champion of Cyrodiil *Ivan Denisovich vs Winston Smith *Two-Face vs Harvey Dent *Avatar Aang vs Avatar Korra 2 *Avatar Aang vs Ben 10 2 *Four vs Number Four *Mario vs Ezio Auditore *Shredder vs Dr Doom *Mario vs Luigi *Pegasus vs Asmuth *Geno vs Plank *Infinite Source vs Epic Rap Battles of History *USA vs Australia (royale) *Sakura vs Krillin *Captain Planet vs Captain America *Mordecai and Rigby vs Gumball and Darwin *Galactus vs Sephiroth *Dr Light vs Dr Light *Iamthelegion vs TheFlamingTorch *Scott McCall vs Stephan Salvatore *Popeye vs Superman *Matt Groening vs Pendleton Ward *Captain America vs Master Chief 2 *Captain America vs Eragon *Godzilla vs Aang *Franklin Richards vs David Haller |-|Q&A= (technically a Question) Q: When did you start writing battles? A: February 2014 Pretty sure that's 100. Might be more. All of them are battles I've fully written, hence not all of my battles from my front page are on there. And some I said I haven't written on my front page are there because I'm too lazy to update that I've written them. Most recent battle written: Captain America vs Eragon, in 20 minutes, giver or take 1 or 2 minutes Category:Blog posts